


Morning After Shenanigans

by orphan_account



Series: Tequila Nights [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Anal Play, Anal Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-15
Updated: 2012-05-15
Packaged: 2017-11-05 10:02:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/405187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John and Sherlock discuss their drunken encounter, more pwp~</p>
            </blockquote>





	Morning After Shenanigans

John was awoken the next morning by a glaring light piercing his closed eyes. He grumbled as his brain registered a massive headache, and clumsily rolled out of bed. Without his sheets around him, the room’s cold air hit his skin and he realized that he was stark naked. Why am I… what the fuck…? John struggled to recall the night before. He remembered going to the bar, meeting a blonde girl. He took her home, she left in a rush, then… _Oh._

John would have liked to believe it had just been a very odd dream, but his nakedness, as well as some excruciatingly vivid details of Sherlock’s naked body that his mind kept calling up stood as proof against it. _Well, this will be fun to deal with_ , John thought as he put together an outfit from his closet. His headache throbbed with every movement of his head. He definitely wasn’t going to be touching tequila again anytime soon. Why had he thought that was a good idea?

John staggered into the kitchen. The blackened skull was still sitting on the counter, its teeth grinning at John devilishly as further confirmation of last night. Sherlock was sitting cross-legged on the couch, typing fixedly into his laptop. John shrunk immediately seeing him, and began groping around the cupboards for aspirin without a word. He found some, shook out three pills from the bottle, and began to fill a glass with water. The glass filled painfully slowly, giving John time to think. _This is ridiculous. We’re living together, there’s no point in stalling now_ , John thought, and shut off the sink. He took a deep breath and opened his mouth. 

“So…” he managed out weakly.

Sherlock didn’t look up from his laptop. John wasn’t sure if he was being ignored, or if he simply hadn’t heard him. Either way, they still had to talk about this. He cleared his throat and began again. “Sherlock.” Sherlock looked up from his typing. “If you’re not terribly busy, could we talk for a moment about… well…” he trailed off.

Sherlock closed his laptop and stared at John expectantly. “About last night.”

“Yeah.” John remembered how oddly willing Sherlock had seemed. “Well, obviously, we’re somewhat attracted to each other, is that a fair assumption?” 

Sherlock stared at him impassively. “Clearly.”

“So, I guess, we… um…” John realized he had no idea what he wanted to say. _We should start a relationship? We should casually shag on weekends? We should avoid each other like the plague?_

“We could either pretend last night never happened, which would obviously be terribly awkward and greatly disrupt our ability to work and live with one another comfortably. Or we could begin some sort of regular sexual relationship. I don’t think the decision is terribly hard to make, seeing as you aren’t currently in a relationship, and haven’t met with the same girl more than twice since you’ve moved in.” Sherlock maintained eye contact with John throughout his speech, raising his eyebrows at the end in a silent _So?_

John grinned. Of course, he couldn’t find a flaw in his logic. Just leave it to Sherlock to make drunken sex with your best friend a completely uncomplicated matter. “Well then, okay. A regular sexual relationship it is.” 

********

John and Sherlock quickly settled back into their normal routine. Sherlock ran his gross experiments in the living room and kitchen- he had thought the skull was bad, but the sight of several fleshy arms suspended in liquid jars next to the tea the next day had almost made him throw up his lunch. A few cases had come and gone- a smuggling of heroin though some big-name multinational bank, a gang shooting in one of London’s sketchier neighborhoods. Sherlock had figured them out as effortlessly as ever.

John was surprised by how little sexual tension there was between them. Not that there wasn’t any- on several occasions, John noticed that Sherlock held his gaze a moment too long before continuing what he was saying, or caught himself staring at Sherlock’s lovely pink cupid lips. But most of the time, they were able to concentrate on the matters at hand.

The next Friday, though, was not one of those times. John was sitting on the couch watching crap telly as Sherlock paced the room, talking half to himself and half to John about their newest case. “She needed a motive. You don’t steal a sculpture of that weight without some personal reason. But why? It wasn’t worth much money. Was she associated with the sculptor? Or maybe the material…” 

John was finding it absurdly difficult to pay attention to what Sherlock was saying. With every step, Sherlock’s round buttocks flexed lightly, teasing John. He was trying to repress the images of his fingers between those shapely cheeks, his dick pushing inside Sherlock, but it was getting more difficult as his own prick began to stiffen. John crossed his legs and forced his eyes up to Sherlock’s. 

Sherlock stopped pacing and stared at John. “John, is there a problem?”

John coughed and shifted in his seat. _Shit_. “No, not at all. Continue,” he said. 

Sherlock quirked an eyebrow up. “John, we agreed to have a sexual relationship. If you’d like to have sex you’re more than welcome to say something.” 

John flushed; of course he was completely transparent under Sherlock’s gaze. “Oh. Well then. I’d like to have sex. We can wait until after the case, though...” 

Sherlock rolled his eyes at him. “As if I could concentrate on a case with you sitting there half-hard and blushing on the couch. Come on now, we’re using a proper bed this time,” he drawled as he sauntered to John’s room. John chuckled and hurried after him.

John began to feel self-conscious as he walked to his room. His mind rushed with questions of what to do now, where to start. He stood in the doorway, staring at Sherlock, who had just been unbuttoning his shirt. Sherlock stopped and walked over to him. He seemed to sense John’s reluctance, and took his hands in his, leading him to the wall. He lifted the hands and pinned his wrists to the wall, staring at him with a gaze of fire before kissing him. Sherlock’s lips were so lush and soft, John’s eyes closed in pleasure at the feeling of them pressed against his own. Sherlock bit John’s lower lip softly and opened his mouth a bit. John responded by opening his mouth as well, allowing Sherlock’s tongue to slick its way onto his.

John hadn’t noticed before, but Sherlock was a ridiculously good kisser- nipping, teasing, licking his gums. John was moaning and struggling against Sherlock’s hold. His half-hard dick had become completely erect and was beginning to ache a bit with neglect. Sherlock moved his thigh between John’s legs, rubbing at his groin as he sucked at his tongue. John gasped. “Oh God, Sherlock, _more_.”

Sherlock, still keeping John pinned, kissed along his jaw wetly. John’s head jerked up as he breathed heavily, baring his neck. Sherlock moved down his head and began to suck at the skin when John’s neck and shoulder met, shooting sparks straight to John’s cock. Suddenly, Sherlock let up his hold on John’s wrists and twisted them around, throwing them on the bed. Sherlock laid himself on top of John and continued to kiss his neck as he unbuttoned his shirt, raking his fingernails against the sides of John’s torso. 

Sherlock licked a wet stripe down John’s chest tantalizingly slowly, swirling his tongue at the center of his chest. He twisted John’s nipples as he trailed lower, finally stopping to undo John’s trousers and pants. “Oh God, Sherlock, yes…” John moaned breathlessly. Sherlock wasted no time, licking softly around the head and body of his cock. His fingers squeezed John’s balls with just the right amount of pressure as he sucked in the head, tongue working along the underside. “So fucking good, Christ,” John groaned out. Sherlock began to take more of John’s cock into his mouth. Sherlock was so wet and warm around him, it was perfect. 

Sherlock worked lower and lower. It seemed as though he was trying to work the entire cock into his mouth- a thought that made John moan and involuntarily thrust his hips up a little. “Oh shit, sorry, shit,” John said as Sherlock choked and… moaned? John looked again at Sherlock- he had turned a few shades pinker, and his eyelids fluttered shut. John thrust up a bit again, gagging Sherlock lightly, and moaned as Sherlock’s eyes rolled to the back of his head. _Sherlock has a gagging kink,_ he realized. _Holy fuck, that’s hot, I’ll have to use that more…_ John realized he was dangerously close to coming. He pulled Sherlock off of his cock and kissed him roughly.

“Fuck, Sherlock, so fucking hot,” he whispered. He pulled away to grab a bottle of lube and a rubber from his nightstand. He poured a generous amount of lube on his fingers and laid Sherlock down on the bed under him. Sherlock was almost panting, his cock rock-hand against his stomach. John opened Sherlock’s legs so they were on either side of his head, laying an open-mouthed kiss to the junction between his right leg and hip. He rubbed the lube around Sherlock’s entrance, massaging it softly before pressing in his right index finger. Sherlock tensed under him, so he worked the finger gently until he felt him relax. Sherlock was a bit looser than he remembered from last time. _Had he been fingering himself since last time?_ John wondered, groaning at the picture. He pressed a second finger in easily, and Sherlock gasped. “This good?” he asked.

“Shit, John, yes. Touch my prostate John, it’s over to the- ughhh…” he was cut off as John easily found it and pressed against it. He fucked Sherlock with his fingers, opening him up, making him writhe under him. Sherlock moaned when he added a third finger, and cursed when John began to lick at his cock with the flat of his tongue.

“Fuck, John, _now_.” John removed his fingers, and Sherlock’s face twisted. He fumbled with the condom package, getting it on as quickly as he could in his excited state. He poured some more lube in his hand and gave his cock a few perfunctory strokes with it before lining up his prick with Sherlock’s entrance. He pressed into Sherlock slowly, gasping at the feeling of impossible tightness around him.

Sherlock tensed as the head of John’s cock pushed into him. “Just relax,” John whispered to him, “deep breaths.” Sherlock complied, breathing heavily through his nose. John felt him relax after a moment, followed by a breathy “Go.” John pulled back his cock and thrust it back in. _Fuck, he’s tight._ Sherlock groaned under him with every thrust as he worked up to a pace. He started to buck his hips wildly against John, gasping and moaning as John fucked him. His mouth, which was spewing filthy sounds, hung open invitingly.

“Sherlock, you love gagging, don’t you,” he asked between thrusts. Sherlock gasped harshly. “Fuck, John, yes, I-” John cut him off with several fingers from his left hand, sticking them all the way back to his throat. Sherlock jolted. John fucked Sherlock’s mouth in rhythm with his hips, unraveling him rapidly. His eyes rolled to the back of his head and he began writhing against John, making desperate noises against his fingers. Fuck, he wanted to see him come.

John fucked him fast, aiming for his prostate as he pushed his fingers back a bit further. Finally, Sherlock tensed, shooting hot white cum against his stomach as he let out a smothered shout. John fucked him through it, wringing out as many aftershocks as he could. Finally, Sherlock finished, and John pulled out.

“God, John…” Sherlock said, grinning in his afterglow. He looked at John’s dick, still rock-hard and wet in the rubber. “You didn’t…” 

“Well, yeah, not yet. Sometimes I last a bit longer than I’d like,” John admitted. “Well, when I’m not drinking, that is,” he added, remembering how quickly he’d shot off the other night. “I can go finish in the-“ Sherlock shushed him and moved quickly, grabbing the lube from the corner of the bed and lowering himself to John’s leaking erection.

He pulled the rubber off in one quick, careful motion and sucked down his cock completely, choking a little when he reached the end. John’s face contorted and he cried out Sherlock’s name, followed by a stream of swears. Keeping John in his mouth, Sherlock squeezed some lube on his fingers, then began to tease at John’s hole. John moaned as his cool fingers sent electric sparks through him. 

A finger pressed in slowly and John grabbed Sherlock’s head roughly. He was getting close, felt his movements become more and more erratic as he neared his peak. Then, Sherlock crooked that long finger against John’s prostate. John’s hips jerked up and he shouted. He was so, so close, now, just a bit more... Sherlock sucked and started moaning around him while massaging his prostate steadily. John shouted as he came hard, his back arched clean off the mattress as his vision went white. 

When he relaxed and opened his eyes, Sherlock was laying next to him, staring. “Fuck, that was hot, John.”

“God, thank you. It was amazing.” John said, rolling on to his back. They laid there for a moment breathing heavily. After a while, Sherlock got up and walked out of the room. He returned with a damp towel, which used to mop up the semen on John’s stomach. He began talking. “So if she knew the sculptor, the artist may have hidden something inside of the stone. We’ll have to run a materials test on the surrounding area, to see if there were any traces of…” John grinned just a little as he listened to Sherlock’s mind. This, he could work with.

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't plan to continue this, but I wanted to give the boys a happy-ish ending.  
> Please comment! I love advice and suggestions and the like ^-^


End file.
